Harry Potter the prince of audacity
by Gabiyzinha
Summary: E se na noite em que Harry Potter deveria morrer Voldemort ficasse confuso e tentasse matar o irmão gêmeo de Harry? E Harry Potter fosse sequestrado ainda bebê pela cobra do homem que tentou matá-lo? E se Lilian e James fossem vivos? E se Harry Potter depois despois de 14 anos votasse para infernizar a vida de todos? Leia e descubra como tudo isso aconteceu!


/Casa dos Potter\3:46 da manhã\

A casa estava em pleno silêncio, todos dormiam tranquilos mesmo sabendo que tinha alguém os caçando lá fora. A casa continha quatro membros, dois adultos e os outros dois de 1 ano e 3 meses que são gêmeos.

James Potter um homem de aparência de 22 anos tinha cabelos negros e arrepiados para todos os lados, tinha olhos castanhos escuros e um porte físico forte e ombros largos por conta do trabalho, ele trabalhava no ministério como Auror e isso ajuda a manter esse corpo.

Lilian Potter mulher de 22 anos também, tinha cabelos ruivos escuros, seus olhos eram tão verdes que pareciam duas esmeraldas, ela tinha um corpo de se invejar mesmo sem fazer nenhum tipo de exercícios e ter tido dois filhos gêmeos ela dizia que era a sua alimentação que a ajudava a manter seu corpinho, ela não trabalhava ainda mas preferia fica em casa fazendo poções para manda ao hospital st. Mungus.

Erick Potter um bebê de 1 ano, continha poucos cabelos e os que tinha dava pra ver que eram ruivos assim como o de sua mãe, seus olhos eram castanhos como o do seu pai, tinha o rosto no formato da sua mãe redondinho e Bochechas rosinhas como do pai dando uma ar engraçado e fofinho.

Harry Potter também um bebê de 1 ano, ele diferente de seu irmão era quase a cópia do seu pai, cabelos negros que iam para todos os lados, para um bebê de 1 ano ele tinha mais cabelos que seu pai se duvidar, a única coisa que diferenciava do seu pai era seu olhos, assim como do seu irmão esse continha olhos verdes como da sua mãe, tirando isso ele era a cópia perfeita do seu pai.

A noite podia está perfeito mas nem tudo é mar de rosas, lá fora estava ele aqueles que todos temiam o Lorde Voldemort com sua fiel cobra Nagini, ele estava com um capuz que cobria todo seu rosto pálido, a única coisa visível era seus olhos cor de sangue olhando a casa. Voldemort não perdeu tempo e começou a fazer movimentos com a varinha sem mexer seus lábios, e logo um clarão começou, a barreira de proteção dos Potter avia sido quebrada, nagini começou a desliza a frente do lorde caso houvesse alguma "armadilha".

Todos dormiam sem nem ao menos sabe que a morte estava tão perto, naquela noite James pediu para os membros da ordem descaçarem depois de longas noites esperando algum ataque e nada, grande erro seu, mau sabia ele que a morte estava subindo suas escadas indo em direção ao seus bens mais preciosos.

Voldemort fez um feitiço para abrir a porta e entrou silenciosamente na casa junto com sua fiel cobra, a casa era simples mais muito bonita, continha móveis escuros, uma lareira rodeado de sofás escuros com uma mesinha no meio, ele deu tempo para fica olhando decoração e foi em direção as escadas e subiu tão silenciosamente que nem podia saber que tinha mais uma presença na casa, a pois subir ele deu de cara com corredor largo que tinha cinco portas, sendo uma delas tinha uma placa dizendo irmãos Potter, Voldemort achou graça já ele não precisaria abrir porta por porta, ele seguiu em silêncio com sua cobra ao seus pés.

Assim que abriu viu um lindo quarto de bebê que ele logo se apreçou a lança um abaffiatto um feitiço para tirar o som do lugar, o quarto era todo azul cheio de figuras de animaizinhos e no centro do quarto tinha dois berços, ele logo se apreçou a se aproximar e foi no berço da direita que estava um bebê ruivinho dormindo tão sereno com um sorrisinho na boca, ele olhou para o bebê por alguns minutos até escutar um murmuro baixinho vindo de sua esquerda e deu de cara com um bebê brincando com um leãozinho de borracha, Voldemort olhou para criança e logo tirou o capaz revelando sua aparência pálida, o bebê parou de babá e mastigar seu leão e olhou pra figura que o olhava, Harry como um garoto risonho começou a rir e levantar as mãozinhas em um perdido mudo para que o pegasse, o Lorde apenas ignorou e levantou sua varinha e apontou para o bebê ate uma voz sombria interromper oque ele iria fazer a seguir:

 _\- "Meu lorde tem certeza que esse é o menino certo?"_ _\- "Tem que ser ele! se eu errar não sei quando poderei voltar."_ _\- "E se for o outro menino? Acode-o e veja sua reação."_ _\- "e qual vai ser a diferença de uma reação a outra?_ _\- "Veja meu lorde o de olhos verdes sorriu quando o viu, e se o outro não sorri? Pode ser uma grande diferença._ _\- "ire confiar em você nagini, mas se eu errar leve o garoto certo para mansão bella e Lucio saberão oque fazer."_ _\- "sim mestre."_

Voldemort logo se virou para o outro bebê e jogou um feitiço que o fez acorda, o menino piscou algumas vezes e logo olhou em voltar e viu o Lorde o olhando e como ele esperava o menino começou a chorar, seu rosto já estava ficando vermelho de tanto ele chorava, o Lorde olhou pra sua cobra que deu um leve movimento com sua cabeça, o Lorde sem mais esperar mirou a varinha com seu olhar mais vermelho que nunca gritou para o bebê:

\- Avada kedavra!

Gritou o Lorde e não pode escutar mais nada não tinha choro de neném, nem criança rindo, nem cobra falando, não tinha nada.

Lilian como sempre se levantou no seu horário de costume pra ver como estava os meninos, ela foi andando lentamente já que ela ainda não se acostumou a acorda do nada no meio da madrugada só pra ir ver os meninos, ela abriu a porta e a primeira coisa que escutar é o choro de um de seus bebês ela corre em disperso e ver que é o Erick que chorava, ela o pegou no colo e fui ver o seu outro filho, o que ela sentia agora era tantas emoções que ela não conseguia raciocinar, era desespero, dor, tristeza e medo a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi gritar, gritar de dor ela sabia oque avia acontecido, James chegou antes dela se sentar no chão chorando junto ao seu filho, James olhou em desespero e olhou pra seu filho e logo olhou pro berço onde devia está seu outro filho, não tinha nada além de uma grande marca de sangue nos lenços de filho, seu precioso filho, ele logo se juntou a sua esposa que chorava aos prantos junto com seu filho seu único filho agora, ele tinha vacilado e o Lorde aproveitou, e quem pagou o preço foi eles.

Tudo avia acabado, o Lorde caiu, todos logo estariam comemorando enquanto as trevas estava crescendo as poucos, sem alegria, sem pais, sem amor e sem sua família.


End file.
